Captain Cori
Captain Cori is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Calamari Hates: Seagulls Occupation: Sea Captain Captain Cori has been sailing the open seas since she was just a little girl. Although she can be a little salty, Cori is hard working and very reliable. She was recently offered a job by Papa Louie to captain his first luxury food cruise aboard the S.S. Louie. Appearance Captain Cori wears a white sailor's outfit with black collar and yellow rings on the sleeves. On her neck, she wears a red bandana.She wears a black skirt pants with brown belt. She also wears a pair of white shoes with yellow laces. She wears a captain hat and has anchor tattoes on her forearms. During Pirate's Bash, the white color in her outfit changes to blue, her tie changes to white, and she is wearing a pirate hat. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Marshmallows * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * French Toast * Maple Syrup * Chocolate Waffle * Maple Syrup * French Toast * Drink ** Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Awesome Sauce * Onion * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Shrimps * 4 Parmesan Shrimps * 4 BBQ Shrimps * Mango Chilli Dip * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun * Mushrooms * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Root Beer ** Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Dark Blue Frosting * Blueberry Wave Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Rock Candy ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Peaches * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Waffle Cone Wedge * Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettucine *Midnight Marsala (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *5 Fried Calamari *2 Shrimps *2 Clams *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peaches *Pink Lemonade *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Star Donut with Blackberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Blueberry French Cruller Donut with Jubilee Jelly (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Starlight Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Rock Candy *Regular Roll Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Mini-Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Shrimp *4 Parmesan Shrimp *4 BBQ Shrimp *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinaches on the top *8 Red Peppers on the bottom *4 Anchovies on the top *Medium Cooked *8 Slices Unlockable toppings along with her *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Anchor Cookie *In Papa's Pastaria, she's unlocked with Fried Calamari *In Papa's Donuteria, she's unlocked with Lemon Chiffon Ranks Unlocked On *Freezeria: Closer on Day 3 *Pancakeria: 26 *Wingeria: 38 *Hot Doggeria: 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 41 *Papa's Pastaria: 49 *Papa's Donuteria: 59 *Wingeria HD: 48 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is a playable customer with the Pushing skill, and her weapon is an anchor. One must use the Wall Jump skill to unlock her. Trivia *There is an error on her customer profile in Papa's Pancakeria, rather than french toast and chocolate chip waffles with maple syrup it says : "French toast with maple syrup" (which can cause confusion). *Her eyes cross when she blinks. *She and Edoardo Romano are the only customers to order more than one base item in Pancakeria. *She saved Robby from an island. *She has the same tattoo on both her arms. *Her flipdeck picture shows that she's sailing the S.S. Louie through a storm. *She is often unlocked at a high rank. Gallery cori papa louie 2.png|I am Cori. Feel the wrath of my anchor. captain cori papa louie 2.png captaincori.png|Captain Cori when she is not a star customer. 31.jpg Captain_Cori.jpg|Cori as she appears, waiting in line Perfect_Cori_.jpg CAPTAIN.png Captain Cori outfit.png|Captain Cori in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! S.S. Louie.png|Her ship S.S. Louie arriving on Calypso Island with lots of customers. coriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Captain Cori's new look in Cupcakeria Madcory.png|"Mandi! I work my tail off to sail the seas everyday and this is what I get?! You know wait??! You aren't allowed on my ship anymore!! How do you feel?!" anchorsvscherries.png|Cori confused at her order. Captain Cori in Papa's Pastaria.png Cori.PNG|Eightball's at it again. Another sprite edit. Perfect Pasta for Captain Cori.png Capt. Cori 1.png|Captain's Approval: Perfect on Captain Cori during Pirate Bash!!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-34-59-999.jpg|"Okay, bolder, you're gonna havta go...!" Captain Cori unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria.png BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Sneak Peek: For what? Frame21.jpg Frame3.jpg|Captain Cori in the ship! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.07.01.png|"You know what, BRAT?! This lovely gentleman spent THREE YEARS on a desert island! THREE WHOLE YEARS!!! FYI: I'm the one who rescued him! I think he deserves to eat a proper meal for once! Do you have any idea what Robby had to go through?! Of course you don't because all you want is MONEY, and don't care about anyone else, but yourself! Look, you've gone and upset him! Maybe YOU should get stranded on a desert island, so you can get a taste of what Robby had to go through...maybe you can mess with and hurt ME, but NO ONE! AND I MEAN NOOOOO ONEEE messes with, or hurts MY precious little Robby...!!!" Mrfw36 th.jpeg|Perfect and gold! ♥ 35m4dmp.jpeg|Cori's perfect burger! ❤ Frame6.jpg Frame8.jpg Blogannounce.jpg swimming.jpg Comingsoon blogWSA.jpg CaptainCoriperfect.png|Captain's approval: perfect chicken wings! bandicam 2015-02-02 18-40-09-899.jpg Captain Cori in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack!.jpeg|Captain Cori's Outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack! Captain Cori Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Yet more perfect cupcakes for Cori. She's getting spoiled! Cori driving her boat.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters